Distrito Um
by Carolmmp
Summary: Todos apostavam nela, transformando tudo em uma pressão muito maior. Mas ela era boa o suficiente para ganhar, ela sabia disso, pelo menos era o que achava até que conheceu a garota do Distrito Cinco. Estrela da Capital, todos a amavam. Ela não tinha certeza se queria ganhar.


**E ae pessoal! Nada do que tem aqui me pertence, somente o enredo. **

**Essa historia se baseia em Jogos Vorazes. **

**A revolução nunca aconteceu, chegou perto de acontecer, mas não deu certo. **

**Faberry, claro. Com um pouco de Brittanna.**

**Todos os personagens do livro estão aqui, tem spoilers para quem não leu e quem não tem interesse em ler, tem explicações.**

**Espero que gostem. :3**

* * *

Distrito Um. O maior distrito e o mais rico dos doze. Realmente é muita sorte ter nascido em um Distrito logo assim, diferente de quem nasce no doze, ou onze. Há rumores que também tinha um Distrito treze, mas foi bombardeado pela Capital, por motivos que ninguém ainda sabe. Mas nada disso importa para uma pessoa do Distrito um. Sim, importa sim, mas viviam em luxo, não tanto quanto viver na Capital, obviamente, mas era o suficiente para viver sem reclamar.

Mas claro que nada era uma maravilha. Distrito Um. Produtor de Luxo, como perfumes, joias e etc. Para que? Obviamente para a Capital. Mas isso não é tão importante, e sim o que nos trás aqui.

Os Jogos Vorazes.

Duas palavrinhas com significados devastadores.

O que é? Bom. Jogos Vorazes. A cada ano eles (A Capital) selecionam dois tributos de cada Distrito – um tributo feminino e outro masculino – e os mandam para uma Arena – não especificada. Esses tributos terão que participar de um banho de sangue – como era chamado por poucos em alguns Distritos, o Distrito um, por exemplo – eles terão que se matar até sobrar somente um tributo, que será vitorioso. O Vitorioso ganhará riquezas da Capital e todo o privilegio que merece – ao menos é isso que todos acham.

Há dois anos aconteceu a septuagésima quarta edição dos Jogos Vorazes, onde teve dois Vitoriosos do Distrito Doze. Chamados por todos de "Amantes Desafortunados", o nome obviamente diz muita coisa. Depois de tudo isso, no ano seguinte teve a septuagésima quinta edição, que seria o Massacre Quaternário. Ao invés de mandarem um tributo feminino e outro masculino como normalmente seria, a Capital resolveu mudar as regras e mandar para a Arena os Vitoriosos. Dois de cada Distrito, um masculino e outro feminino.

Depois de muitas outras coisas, quase ocorrendo uma revolução por parte do Distrito Doze, e por causa de Katniss Everdeen e Peeta Mellark (Amantes Desafortunados). Mas logo isso foi abafado pela Capital.

E tudo voltou a normalidade, se era assim que todos chamavam.

Agora os "Amantes Desafortunados" eram tutores de outros tributos de seu Distrito. E assim seria até que alguém resolvesse fazer outra revolução.

Enfim, voltando para o Distrito Um. Como acontece todos os anos, para selecionar os tributos, a Capital faz uma Colheita. Mandando um representante do Distrito Um para fazer o sorteio, "e que a sorte esteja ao seu favor", para Capital isso quer dizer uma coisa, para os Distritos é totalmente diferente.

- Hey, Q, acorda! – Estou à porta de a sua casa ser esmurrada. A voz da sua melhor amiga estava abafada pela madeira. – Acorde antes que eu derrube essa porra!

- Cala a boca, Santana! – Levantou da cama quente e confortável e se arrastou até a porta. – O que você quer? – Perguntou quando abriu a porta, dando de cara com suas duas melhores amigas.

- Já está quase na hora, não escutou o chamado? – Santana perguntou, parecia irritada, Quinn não se importava com isso. Mesmo tendo um péssimo pressentimento quanto aos Jogos desse ano.

- Escutei da primeira vez, e só vou trocar a camisa. – Virou de volta para a casa e foi até seu quarto. Quinn vivia sozinha, desde que sua mãe morreu seu pai simplesmente a abandonou, não tinha idade ainda para morar só na época, então ficou com Santana até conseguir a própria casa, fazendo serviços para a Capital.

Quando voltou para onde suas amigas estavam, as viu comendo algo que tinha na sua mesa: - Você não sabe mesmo cozinhar, de onde arranjou isso? – Santana perguntou pasma enquanto comia algumas quesadilhas.

- Mergie. – Respondeu simplesmente.

- Mergie?

- Mergie não é aquela garota que dava em cima de você na escola? – Brittany perguntou enquanto Santana ainda estava confusa.

- Ela mesma.

- Espera! Gostosa M? – Santana levantou da cadeira e andou até Quinn com um olhar malicioso. – Você ta pegando a Gostosa M?

- Não eu não estou pegando ninguém. – Negou e começou a caminhar para a porta. – Vocês não vão? Sabem que os Pacificadores virão nos procurar.

- Eu realmente odeio os Pacificadores, eles não pacificam nada, continua tudo a mesma merda. – Santana comentou enquanto caminhavam até a praça principal.

Diferente de muitos outros Distritos, o Distrito Um era um Distrito em que as ruas pareciam um condomínio fechado, tudo era maravilhoso, mas mesmo assim tinham muitas fabricas, onde se faziam os perfumes e as joias. Andando até a praça, varias pessoas as acompanhavam, saindo de suas casas, todas bem vestidas, alguns garotos de terno, e outras garotas de vestido. Sempre bem vestidos, já que isso iria ao ar para toda a Capital.

Quinn nunca se importou em usar vestido. Todos sabiam sua opção sexual, e mesmo que as vezes fosse realmente necessário, ela simplesmente evitava. Em todas as colheitas, usava o mesmo estilo de roupa: Calça Jeans preta, botas pretas, camiseta branca e uma jaqueta preta de couro. Querendo ou não era elegante, não eram calças surradas nem botas sujas, era tudo no simples e maravilhoso brilho.

Já que tinha seus dezoito anos completos, Quinn teve que começar a trabalhar nas fabricas, começando com os perfumes, sabia bem o que fazia, era a melhor aluna de Química da escola, sabia as formulas exatas, por isso era famosa na Capital, por seus perfumes serem os melhores de todo o Distrito.

Ao seu lado Santana resmungava algo sobre estar na seca, já que não saia com alguém há muito tempo. Quinn tinha um palpite sobre isso.

Desde que se conheceram na escola, Santana nunca desgrudou de Brittany. Eram como unha e carne, nunca se separavam. Quinn sabia que Santana tinha a mesma opção sexual que a sua, mas nunca lhe disse isso, e também sabia que Santana era incrivelmente apaixonada por Brittany, que já tinha um namorado. Então preferia sofrer em silencio.

Antes de entrarem na praça Santana segurou o braço de Quinn fazendo-a parar, mas Brittany continuou como se não tivesse percebido.

Santana parecia nervosa: - Quantas vezes irá colocar seu nome?

Quinn suspirou: - Cinquenta e três – Respondeu sussurrando. Santana recuou e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Quinn. - E você? – Quinn perguntou temendo a resposta.

- Setenta e dois – Quinn suspirou exasperada.

Santana se encolheu e cruzou os braços como se fosse um campo de força.

Para que seu nome fosse colocado em mais vezes, precisava de muito trabalho. Santana trabalhava com as Joias, isso a fazia colocar o nome vinte vezes, e ela tinha seus pais e sua irmã mais nova, e isso era mais vinte. O resto é simplesmente por infrações que ela comete. Já Quinn, vinte era por causa dos perfumes, e o resto era simplesmente por que morava sozinha, e isso tinha um preço. Quinn suspirou novamente e abraçou sua amiga, sentindo-a soluçar baixinho.

- Você não vai, ok? – Sussurrou para Santana que apertou os dedos contra o material da jaqueta de Quinn. – Eu prometo a você.

Santana tinha mais medo de ir para os Jogos do que qualquer outra pessoa, ela temia morrer igual ao seu irmão, que morreu com uma espada atravessando seu peito, o pior que foi ele mesmo que se matou, quando pediu para um aliado o matasse e o garoto não conseguiu, então ele pegou a espada... Bom. O cara enlouqueceu.

Quinn nunca tinha visto Santana tão deprimida quanto naquele ano, e quando recebeu o corpo do seu irmão, ela não saía de perto.

Depois de Santana se recompor, elas continuaram seu caminho até a praça.

As pessoas se organizavam em fileiras, para poder colocar os nomes. Quinn sentiu uma picada em seu dedo quando chegou sua vez, e então ela passou e esperou até que Santana fizesse uma careta e corresse até ela. Caminharam juntas até a parte de adolescentes feminina. Brittany estava lá conversando com alguma garota ruiva enquanto elas se aproximavam. Quinn já estava em seu lugar quando uma mulher loira de olhos azul entrou no palco. Todos se silenciaram.

Santana quando percebeu quem era a mulher rapidamente olhou para Quinn, que revirou os olhos.

A representante nova do Distrito Um, era ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que sua irmã Frannie. Ou Francine. Quinn sabia que esse dia iria chegar, afinal era o sonho da sua irmã poder estar naquele palco e ter o poder de tirar o nome do próximo tributo que talvez seria o vencedor. Quinn ignorava isso, e raramente a considerava sua irmã, por ter fugido com seu pai assim que sua mãe morreu.

Quinn só não entendia como ela conseguiu aquilo.

Frannie usava um vestido azul Royal longo, seus cabelos estavam amarrados atrás com um topete na frente. Típico da Capital.

- Senhoras e senhores, meus queridos amigos, parentes. – Frannie começou a falar, com sua voz doce em um tom sério e animado ao mesmo tempo. Não sem antes de prender seu olhar com o de Quinn. – Hoje estaremos iniciando a septuagésima sexta edição dos Jogos Vorazes. – Ela não parecia animada, e sim totalmente profissional. – Antes de tudo, irei passar um vídeo preparado para vocês, direto da Capital. – Ela apontou para o grande telão ao seu lado.

Então o vídeo começou, falando sobre as guerras que ocorriam antes dos Jogos, e explicando como os Jogos são importantes e toda a baboseira de sempre. Quinn até pensava em ter decorado algumas partes do vídeo, mas ao perceber que Brittany falava junto com o narrador, viu que não era só ela.

Então o vídeo acabou, e Frannie se voltou para todos.

- Pronto. – Ela sorriu para todos e respirou fundo, seu olhar ainda preso no de Quinn. – Como todos dizem "damas primeiro". – Ela caminhou até o jarro de vidro que tinha em uma extremidade do palco. Ele estava cheio de papeis com os nomes de todas a mulheres e meninas do Distrito Um. E todos ao redor de Quinn estavam tensos. Como sempre acontecia.

Frannie tirou um papel e ergueu a mão, mostrando que não tinha trapaceado. Andou até a frente do microfone e colocou o papel nas duas mãos, pronta para abrir.

Quinn jurava que conseguia escutar o coração de todos ali, principalmente o seu próprio. Olhando para o lado viu que Santana parecia extremamente pálida. Quinn não conseguiu escutar mais nada, olhou para o outro lado e encontrou Brittany que lhe olhava com os olhos grandes e azuis cheios de lágrimas e a boca aberta, totalmente chocada.

Seu primeiro pensamento foi "Santana foi selecionada." Então olhou para a amiga do outro lado, encontrando-a de cabeça baixa, os ombros tremendo. Totalmente confusa, Quinn direcionou o olhar para o palco, encontrando sua irmã olhando diretamente para ela, com os olhos vermelhos, lágrimas caindo copiosamente. Foi então que Quinn percebeu que todos a olhavam.

- Merda. – Foi o que conseguiu pronunciar.

Ela tinha sido sorteada.

XxX

* * *

Saindo do meio das meninas, caminhou lentamente, praticamente se arrastando para o palco, sendo escoltada por quatro Pacificadores, um deles tinha a mão em suas costas. Subiu as escadas lentamente, e viu Frannie em pé esticando a mão para lhe ajudar. Bateu na mão da irmã, negando a ajuda. Não querendo olhar nos olhos de Frannie, sabendo que iria encontra-los vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas. Ela não precisava de piedade.

- Certo. – Frannie murmurou no microfone quando Quinn se posicionou ao seu lado. Quinn sabia que Frannie não iria pedir aplausos em nenhum momento, até porque sua irmã está sendo mandada para o banho de sangue. – Vamos agora para os meninos.

Ela caminhou até o jarro masculino. E Quinn não se importava mais, ela escutou quando chamou o nome "Noah Puckerman". Então Quinn viu seu melhor amigo subindo no palco, com um sorriso enorme no rosto, mas nada disfarçava a dor em seus olhos, e quando os direcionou para os verdes de Quinn. Ela percebeu que ele estava sofrendo por isso. Não era só ele, e nem só Quinn. Olhando para toda aquela gente, encontrou os olhos de Santana e os de Brittany.

Quinn estava certa, Santana não seria escolhida, e ela prometeu isso.

Mas ninguém percebeu que Frannie não disse a frase que simboliza os Jogos. '_Que a sorte esteja sempre ao seu favor'._

Os Pacificadores a deixou em uma sala, Quinn sabia que sala era aquela, era onde os familiares iam se despedir do mais novo tributo. E como Quinn não tinha nenhum familiar de verdade, ela estava ali somente para se despedir de suas amigas, e não demorou muito para a porta se abrir e Brittany se jogar em seus braços, chorando copiosamente, soluçando alto molhando a jaqueta de Quinn.

Quinn queria chorar, mas não podia, ela não poderia se mostrar fraca para a Capital, mesmo sendo Distrito Um. Ela era forte ela iria conseguir. Ou não.

Abrindo os olhos, sem saber que tinha fechado, viu Santana um pouco mais afastada, seus olhos vermelhos e as lagrimas corriam por suas bochechas, seus braços cruzados, e os ombros tremiam. Era a segunda vez que ela estava naquela sala, e pelo mesmo motivo. Quinn se sentiu horrível por isso.

Soltando-se de Brittany, Quinn esticou a mão para Santana, logo recebendo um abraço mais forte do que o da loira. Santana chorava mais, seus ombros tremiam com os soluços, e o choro era um berro, quase como uma criança machucada. Quinn não conseguiu evitar e acabou chorando. Enterrou o rosto nos cabelos escuros da amiga e chorou.

Sentiu um corpo quente nas suas costas, e percebeu que Brittany também tinha entrado no abraço, chorando igualmente.

Se separaram, e Santana olhou nos olhos de Quinn enquanto Brittany se postava ao lado da latina.

- Você consegue! – Santana falou determinada, seus olhos brilhavam, não só com lágrimas e sim com esperança.

- Santana, são vinte e quatro de nós, só um sai vivo. – Quinn usou o discurso que praticamente todos os tributos fazem.

E isso fez Santana bufar e revirar os olhos: - Mas ninguém é como Quinn Fabray!

Quinn sorriu e sentiu Santana abraça-la. – Você sabe o que fazer, sabe manejar facas, e consegue fazer ótimas poções, pode envenenar alguém, com algum perfume, você pode ganhar isso. E você é muito rápida, muito mesmo, você consegue.

Isso tudo foi o que Santana sussurrou em seu ouvido, Quinn se separou dela e olhou para Brittany que lhe abraçou novamente.

Então elas se separaram, e Brittany foi embora, ainda chorando, mas Santana continuou, afinal ainda faltavam três minutos.

- Eu não sei... – Quinn comentou quanto ao que Santana falou sobre suas habilidades.

- Eu nunca vi ninguém para manejar facas como você, nunca vi uma mira melhor que a sua, claro que se você uma Everdeen com uma faca seria melhor – Elas riram e Santana ficou séria logo depois. – E tem as espadas, você é muito boa com armas de punho, lembre-se disso, você é ágil, e não esqueça das suas poções. Com uma planta você faz uma poção com um efeito, com outra tem outro efeito. Não se esqueça disso.

- Tempo acabou. – Um Pacificador chegou para tirar Santana da sala.

- Não esqueça! – Santana de ser arrastada pelos Pacificadores para fora da sala.

XxX

* * *

Eles estavam em um carro, indo para o trem. Frannie estava ao seu lado, e do outro lado da sua irmã estava Puck, que tinha os olhos vermelhos e escuros, obviamente tinha chorado. Quinn se sentiu mal por isso, mesmo não tendo nem uma culpa sobre o que estava acontecendo.

O carro parou e eles desceram, caminhando até entrarem no trem. Quinn não ficou tão empolgada quanto a decoração, nada disso importava para ela, tudo que ela queria era se trancar em algum cômodo, ficar sozinha, se encolher e chorar como um bebê. Lamentável, mas era o que ela queria. Entraram em um vagão, seguindo Frannie que lhe passava instruções sobre o trem, e algumas outras coisas que Quinn não queria saber, ou não julgava importante, e provavelmente sua irmã decorou tudo para falar aquilo. Sentaram em um sofá, e Puck colocou o braço sobre os ombros de Quinn, como sinal de apoio. Frannie viu aquilo e tentou não sorrir por saber que sua irmã tinha pessoas que se importavam com ela.

- Daqui a alguns minutos o Sr. McGardyn estará aqui. – Ela disse antes de passar por uma porta que dava para o outro vagão.

O silencio permaneceu no vagão, Puck não ousou falar, nem Quinn ousou. Mas ela sentia que Puck estava extremamente tenso. Ela também estava, estava muito tensa, tão tensa que ela não sabia como não tinha desmaiado de tanta tensão, já que isso aconteceu algumas vezes.

Não demorou muito para Ian McGardyn aparecer no vagão. Exalando beleza e sensualidade. As vezes Quinn se perguntava como alguém poderia nascer tão era Tutor do Distrito Um, ganhou a septuagésima segunda edição dos Jogos Vorazes. Muitos diziam que foi por sua beleza, igual à Finnick Odair, mas o Sr. Odair era bom com um tridente. Já o senhor McGardyn, era bom com espadas e arcos. Não tanto quanto a Srta. Everdeen, obviamente, mas ele tentava. E Foi assim que ele ganhou, quando a lamina da sua espada atingiu o pescoço de algum tributo do Distrito Seis, cortando sua cabeça.

Ian era um homem formal, e bonito. Tinha cabelos escuros e curtos, olhos azuis que as vezes pareciam verdes, era visivelmente musculoso e alto. Vestia uma calça social, um tênis social e uma camisa social dobrada nas mangas. Os cabelos pareciam levemente bagunçados. Mas Ian McGardyn nunca foi, era, ou será feio. McGardyn era um homem que fazia os outros terem inveja.

- Senhorita Fabray e senhor Puckerman. – Ian os cumprimentou.

- Só Quinn por favor. – Quinn pediu.

- E me chame de Puck - Puck pediu com um sorriso de canto simpático.

- Claro, Puck e Quinn. – Ian sorriu e sentou em uma poltrona de frente para eles. – Como vocês se sentem? – Ele perguntou compreensível.

Quinn se sentiu segura com ele, sentia que podia confiar, e que ele era o cara certo para conversar sobre essas coisas.

Mas essa pergunta a pegou desprevenida. Como se sentia? Perdida? Triste? Nem ela mesmo sabia, então se manteve calada, não conseguiu falar. E nem mesmo Puck que estava ao seu lado, conseguiu falar alguma coisa, ele simplesmente abaixou a cabeça e ficou olhando para seus pés.

Ian os observou com os olhos tristes, e era triste, talvez um deles não esteja aqui da próxima vez que entrar nesse trem, e isso era triste. Talvez fosse a pior parte de ser um tutor já que foi por quatro vezes seguidas, e isso não era nada agradável, ver crianças, conhecê-las, se apegar, e depois vê-las morrerem e não poder fazer nada.

Depois de uma curta conversa com seu tutor, Quinn foi até o vagão indicado por Frannie, que dizia ser seu quarto temporário. Parou em frente a uma porta, vendo que ela não tinha maçaneta, totalmente confusa ela tocou na porta, vendo que ainda não tinha aberto.

- Tem um identificador, ao seu lado. – Escutou uma voz conhecida atrás de si.

- Obrigada. – Respondeu sem olhar para trás, direcionando seu olhar para o identificador, colocando seu polegar para ler suas digitais. Logo entrando no quarto, sendo seguida por sua irmã.

- Será que eu posso falar com a minha irmã? – Frannie perguntou impaciente com o gelo que Quinn lhe dava.

- Claro, - Quinn se virou com o olhar mais frio que antes. – Procure por sua irmã, ela deve ter ficado presa em algum lugar a anos atrás, quando seu pai a abandonou levando a irmã junto.

Frannie suspirou exasperada: - Quando você vai me perdoar por ter feito aquilo?

Quinn ficou de costas para a irmã, e sentou na enorme cama que tinha no quarto. Totalmente ignorando sua irmã, mas logo sentiu ela sentar-se ao seu lado.

- Me perdoa, Quinnie? – Frannie pediu com a voz quebrada.

- Você só está fazendo isso porque sabe que eu vou morrer. – Quinn sussurrou magoada.

- Você não vai morrer... – A voz de Frannie falhou, ela não tinha mais certeza de nada desde que viu o nome da sua irmã naquele papel. – Você é inteligente, sabe o que fazer.

Quinn se afastou e se arrastou até a cabeceira da cama, deitando e se encolhendo, abraçando as pernas e escondendo o rosto nos joelhos. Ela se sentia péssima, o coração pesado, a cabeça doendo. Por que todos diziam que ela iria conseguir? Ela nunca teria coragem de matar alguém, nunca. Mesmo se fosse necessário.

- Porque todo mundo diz isso? – Perguntou começando a chorar. Seus olhos pediam por isso, não chorava desde que tinha falado com Santana, e se sentiu um pouco melhor enquanto sentia as lágrimas escorrerem por sua bochecha.

Sentiu os braços quentes de sua irmã, lhe acolher, e ser puxada contra seu corpo. Enterrando a cabeça nos cabelos sedosos de Frannie, ela se pós a chorar mais. Podia odiar Frannie por tê-la abandonado, mas não poderia se sentir mais feliz por ter alguém conhecido ali, que não fosse Puck. Frannie lhe conhecia, e Quinn sentia falta de alguém que fosse sua família, mesmo estando terrivelmente magoada.

Dormiu sem perceber, um sono sem sonhos, ao menos um sono tranquilo.

* * *

xXx

Entrou no vagão onde todos tomavam café da manhã, Puck conversava com Ian que sorria e respondia todas as perguntas que o garoto tinha. Quinn não se importou com isso, talvez porque era mais possível Puck matar alguém na Arena, do que ela, talvez fosse ele que a matasse... Balançou a cabeça, tentando não pensar em Puck decapitando-a.

- Algum problema,Q? – Escutou a voz de Puck ao seu lado. Não tinha percebido que tinha sentado ao lado dele.

- Sim, só estou cansada. – Era mentira, claro, afinal tinha conseguido dormir, mas talvez não fosse cansada fisicamente, e sim mentalmente. Nada a faria parar de pensar em varias maneiras de morrer na Arena.

- Ah, bom. Ian estava me dando algumas dicas de sobrevivência. – Puck comentou animado, enquanto apontava para o homem a sua frente, que sorria levemente. – Obviamente nós não podemos fazer fogueiras a noite, mas nós podemos fazer para cozinhar algo, só que tem que ser de manhã e...

- Puck! – Quinn interrompeu levantando a mão para o amigo. – Eu não quero saber.

Quinn abaixou a cabeça, sentindo três pares de olhos nela, cada um com um olhar diferente. O de Puck seria confuso, obviamente. O de Frannie seria magoado, obviamente sem sentido. E o de Ian – Quinn levantou os olhos para ver – era como se ele a compreendesse.

- Como assim você...?

- Quinn? – Ian interrompeu Puck. – Posso falar com você a sós?

Quinn assentiu e se levantou seguindo Ian até um lugar privado. Eles andaram até o fim do trem. Entrando em uma sala onde tinha um sofá grande e algumas janelas atrás deles. Quinn se sentou e Ian sentou-se ao seu lado. O homem se virou para olhá-la.

- Quer me contar o que está acontecendo? - Ele perguntou baixinho, Quinn levantou os olhos encontrando os azuis compreensivos.

- Eu não sei mais o que está acontecendo. – Ela respondeu puxando as pernas para cima do sofá e abraçando-as.

A mão pesada de Ian foi até os curtos cabelos de Quinn, e os acariciou, levemente. Um cafuné que ia acalmando Quinn aos poucos: - Eu te entendo, você sabe disso.

- Eu só não quero matar ninguém. – Escondeu o rosto entre os joelhos e continuou sentindo a mão de Ian acariciar seu cabelo.

- O que acha que vai acontecer quando chegar lá? – Ele perguntou parando o carinho e colocando a mão sobre o ombro tenso de Quinn.

- Eu não sei.

- Você deve lutar por sua sobrevivência. – Ian respondeu por ela. Quinn sentia que ele estava certo, afinal ele já passou por isso, e venceu, provavelmente se seguir os conselhos dele iria ganhar. E ela queria ganhar, mas se tivesse que matar outras pessoas por isso ela não queria.

- Eu não...

- Você não quer matar ninguém, eu entendi isso, mas você já parou para pensar no que vai fazer quando chegar lá? – Quinn levantou a cabeça e o encarou.

Ela não poderia se matar, isso seria terrível para todos que estivessem assistindo, e ela não queria fazer isso, se fosse para morrer, que fosse pelas mãos de alguém, não pelas próprias. Pensou em Puck, o garoto nunca a mataria, até porque era seu melhor amigo, foram criados juntos, ele não faria isso nem por pressão.

- Eu não sei...

Ian suspirou e levantou do sofá: - Eu vou deixar você pensando. Daqui a alguns minutos, vá para o vagão de cinema, iremos ver quais são os outros tributos.

Quinn assentiu e Ian saiu da sala.

Nada vinha em sua cabeça, ela nem conseguia pensar em algo. Tudo que sua mente lhe mostrava era uma imagem dela com uma espada, decapitando alguém que ela nem ao menos conhecia.

* * *

XxX

Puck estava jogado no sofá com Ian ao seu lado, Frannie estava sentada em uma poltrona enquanto assistiam o momento em que Caesar falava sobre os tributos da septuagésima sexta edição dos Jogos Vorazes. Primeiro foi o Distrito Um. O momento em que Frannie disse seu nome, e os olhos dela logo se encheram de lagrimas. Logo a câmera se foca em Quinn que olhava confusa para Santana, e depois se olhar ia para a câmera, e sua boca se mexia '_merda'_ seu rosto estava mais pálida do que ela achava que estava no momento. Foi então que Quinn viu a expressão desapontada da sua irmã, quando ela lhe negou ajuda. Depois foi a vez que Puck, que subiu no palco. Ele estava se achando, sorria presunçosamente para os amigos, mas nada escondia o olhar triste.

Quinn suspirou e viu que ninguém ainda a tinha percebido que ela estava ali, todos estavam vidrados na tela. Quinn também não fez nenhuma objeção. Continuou vendo. Começou a mostrar o Distrito Dois. Um homem loiro com uma boca grande e uma morena de olhos azuis. Sam Evans e Marley Rose. Marley chorava e Sam tinha um braço sobre os ombros dela, mas também chorava.

Distrito Três. Dois irmãos que tiveram o azar de serem sorteados juntos. Quinn não lembrou o nome deles. Distrito Quatro. Uma baixinha loira e um cara alto de cabelos lisos. Kitty Wilde e Ryder Lynn. Pareciam tão novos, Quinn sentiu um aperto no peito ao saber que talvez eles não estejam vivos daqui a mais o menos um mês.

Então foi o Distrito Cinco, e Quinn se ajeitou. Ficando ereta, e viu quando chamou o primeiro nome. Rachel Berry. Seu coração parou. Ela conhecia Rachel Berry, a cantora favorita de toda Capital, o passarinho de todos. Queridinha do Presidente Snow – pelo menos é o que todos acham. Quinn adorava a voz de Rachel Berry, via as apresentações dela na tevê, e quando passavam na praça do Distrito Um. Nunca imaginaria que alguém como ela iria ser sorteada para os Jogos. Provavelmente iriam tira-la dos jogos e colocar outra pessoa. Quinn esperava que fizessem isso.

E então o tributo masculino do Distrito Cinco. Jesse St. James. Alto, olhos claros, moreno. Bonito na percepção de Quinn, mas ela não se importou com isso. Então foi o resto dos distritos, até chegar no doze, onde Effie Trinket anunciou os tributos. Uma menina ruiva e um garoto moreno. Quinn não se importou com o nome.

Então acabou com Caesar comentando sobre Rachel Berry.

- Muito triste quando isso acontece, agora que o futuro de uma das maiores cantoras está em jogo, não sabemos mais o que dizer. – Ele assentiu para sua própria afirmação e a tela se desligou.

- Eu nunca pensei que eles fossem deixar que Rachel Berry fosse para a Arena. – Ian comentou em um sussurro inconsciente.

- Não tem objeções. – Frannie começou. – Se é sorteado, não há nada que possa mudar, nem mesmo se fosse a neta do Snow. Pelo menos eu acho, não é realmente ele que controla tudo e sim o Idealizador dos Jogos.

- Hmm. – Puck resmungou. – Quem vai ser o Idealizador Chefe desse ano?

- Plutarch ainda. – Frannie respondeu se levantando da poltrona e se virando para sair. Dando de cara com uma Quinn confusa. – Quinn...?

- Hm?

- Você está ai a quanto tempo? – Frannie perguntou se aproximando da irmã.

- Quando chegamos lá? – Quinn ignorou a pergunta da irmã e se afastou dela.

- Daqui a uma hora, é bom que se preparem para a parada. – Puck se virou confuso olhando para Frannie, que vendo isso continuou. – Quando saírem daqui, vocês irão se arrumar com um estilista e irão para o desfile dos Distritos.

Quinn suspirou e saiu do cômodo. Ela nunca pensou que tudo isso fosse tão cheio de capricho.

XxX

* * *

Estava sentada em uma sala. Tinham saído do trem, e logo foram para um prédio onde ficavam os tributos. Quando saíram do trem grande parte da Capital estava ali para parabenizá-la, ela não achava que merecia, mas forçou um sorriso para todos que gritaram eufóricos. Puck flexionava os músculos se mostrando para as mulheres – pelo menos pareciam mulheres. Todos da Capital se vestiam estranho, isso Quinn sabia, mas ela não achou que fosse realmente tão estranho assim. Depois disso eles a levam para um banho, foi elogiada por varias mulheres que lhe davam banho, uma delas até tentou lhe beijar, mas foi interrompida por outras. Quinn também era queridinha da Capital, não tanto quando Rachel, mas todas as mulheres – assim que assumiu sua sexualidade – praticamente se jogam ao seus pés. Então depois do banho ela foi posta em uma sala, esperando seu estilista. Não demorou muito para ele aparecer.

- Olá – Sua voz era calma, baixa e grossa. – Sou Franklin e serei seu estilista.

Franklin exibia um sorriso simpático e calmo. Ele era loiro de cabelos curtos, olhos extremamente azuis, e dentes muito brancos. Era alto e vestia um terno preto com uma gravata vermelha que combinava com sua aparecia.

- Eu sou...

- Quinn Fabray – Franklin fala por ela. – Conheço bem você, uso seus perfumes, são esplêndidos.

- O-Obrigada...

Quinn estava tímida, afinal ela usava somente uma bata, e tinha um cara extremamente elegante a sua frente. Mas se sentiu confortável com ele. Franklin parecia uma boa pessoa.

- Andei pesquisando sobre você. – Franklin começou a falar e sentou ao lado de Quinn na maca. – E vi que você nunca usa vestido, nem mesmo quando vai apresentar seus perfumes para a Capital. – Ele riu e Quinn o acompanhou. – Não irei te obrigar a usar, pode ter certeza, imagino o quanto você se sinta desconfortável.

- Obrigada, por isso também. – Quinn sentiu a mão de Franklin em seu braço.

- Tenho o figurino perfeito para você. E não tem nada haver com vestido, pode ter certeza. – Ele sorriu animado e Quinn tentou retribuir, mas não deixou de sentir medo.

* * *

**E ae povo bonito! \o/ tenho mais um capitulo pronto, mas não vou poder postar hoje, proxima semana ou domingo mesmo, eu posto, dependendo dos comentarios e talz, eu quero comentarios u.u**


End file.
